Spring Court
Mantle of Spring The following powers are automatically granted to Spring Court Changelings, based on their level of Mantle of Spring. • Seeker Title: Sensualist / Bon Vivant / Artist * The Seekers exist to explore and understand desires in all their forms. While pursuing their desires, Sensualists gain +1 to Athletics, Bon Vivants gain +1 to Socialize, and Artists gain +1 to Crafts. Successfully fulfilling another's desires allows them to immediately make a Harvest (Emotion) roll using Wyrd + Empathy, gaining 1 Glamour per success or 1 Morale per 5 successes. •• Giver Title: Sage Escort / Joyeux / Avant Garde * The Givers exist to fulfill others' desires. Sage Escorts specialize in carnal desires, Avant Garde in intellectual or creative desires, and Joyeuces in social or personal desires. The Givers may purchase relevant Social Merits, and Expression and Empathy Specializations, at half cost. ••• Star Title: Claviger / Verdant Advocate / Sylvan Emissary * The Stars exist to protect and express desires, gaining the Rote quality for all Social rolls. ••••• Crown Title: King / Queen * Only one Changeling within a given Freehold may hold the title of Spring King or Spring Queen, signifying their rite to rule when the seasons turn. A Changeling who does not possess the Crown may only achieve Mantle ****. Contracts of Fleeting Spring • Cupid's Eye Prerequisite: Spring • Dice Pool: Wits + Empathy + Spring vs. target's Composure + Wyrd. * You learn one desire per success, starting with the most superficial and immediate and progressing to the deepest and most hidden. •• Growth of the Ivy Prerequisite: Spring • Prerequisite: Savvy + Persuasion + Spring – target's Resolve. * For a number of days equal to the successes rolled, one of the target's desires is modified to your choosing. On an exceptional success, the change is permanent. ••• Wyrd-Faced Stranger Prerequisite: Spring •• Dice Pool: Presence + Subterfuge + Spring vs. target's Composure + Wyrd. * For the remainder of the scene, the target believes you to be the person or role they most want to see. If they want to see a specific person, you appear to be that person. If they merely want a particular role (such as a police officer ready to help, an interested potential lover, or a recruiting talent agent), they will see you as you are, but believe wholly that you are operating in the capacity of that role. Whenever you act out-of-character, they may roll Wits+Composure to try to notice you aren't who they thought you were. Each success removes one success from your initial roll; once the total successes are gone, the illusion is pierced. •••• Pandora's Gift Prerequisite: Spring •• Dice Pool: Wits + Craft + Spring, extended roll (10 minutes per roll) * You may craft your target a gift that they want. You need between 2 and 20 successes, depending on the size of the item and its complexity. You may use the Hedgespinning rules in conjunction with this Clause, in which case the number of successes increases to those dictated by the level of the Token. ••••• Waking the Inner Faerie Prerequisite: Spring ••• Dice Pool: Logic + Expression + Spring vs. target's Composure + Wyrd, extended roll (one action per roll) * On a success, you convince your target to abandon everything else they're doing to follow their greatest desire. You need a number of successes equal to their Resolve + Composure; further successes increases the duration by 1 day per success. Contracts of Eternal Spring • Gift of Warm Breath Prerequisite: Spring • Dice Pool: Resolve + Survival + Spring – (subject's fatigue and starvation penalties). * If you succeed, the target immediately feels completely rested and well-fed. On an exceptional success, the target regains one Morale point. •• New Lover's Kiss Prerequisite: Spring • Dice Pool: Logic + Survival + Spring, extended (one roll per minute). * It takes 10 successes to cause the weather to start raining; every 5 successes beyond this upgrade the severity of the weather. ••• Warmth of the Blood Prerequisite: Spring •• Dice Pool: Wits + Medicine + Spring * Each success removes one point of bashing damage, or downgrades one point of lethal damage to bashing. •••• Yesterday's Birth Prerequisite: Spring •• Dice Pool: Stamina + Medicine + Spring – target's Size. * Each success grants the target one months' worth of growth. ••••• Mother of All Deaths Prerequisite: Spring ••• Dice Pool: Presence + Empathy + Spring. * Each success grants one extra attack that may be commanded per turn of the local plant-life within 10 feet, each at (Wyrd) dice. Contracts of Verdant Spring • Font of Inspiration Prerequisite: Spring • Dice Pool: Wits + Empathy + Spring. * Each success adds +1 die to the character's next Crafts or Expression roll. At 5+ successes, they also apply to all Social rolls for the next scene. •• The Ineffable Gift Prerequisite: Spring • Dice Pool: Presence + Savvy + Spring vs. Resolve + Composure, -1 per previous attempt to use this Clause on the same target. * Each success gains +1 die to all Social rolls vs. the target for one day, or for a number of days equal to the character's Mantle of Spring on 5+ successes. ••• Impassioned Blow Prerequisite: Spring •• Dice Pool: Resolve + Expression + Spring (Reflexive) * Add +1 die per success to your next attack dice pool, but apply a -2 penalty to your Defense vs. that opponent's next attack. •••• Spur the Crowd Prerequisite: Spring •• Dice Pool: Presence + Persuasion + Spring vs. crowd's highest Composure + Wyrd. * Success allows the character to shape the crowd's emotions towards a specific direction. ••••• Verdant, Roiling Heart Prerequisite: Spring ••• Dice Pool: Composure + Empathy + Spring, and -2 to all Social rolls for the remainder of the scene. You must perform an action aligned with your Virtue or Vice when activating this Clause, and must roll Composure+Resolve for the remainder of the scene to avoid instinctively acting on your Virtue or Vice whenever the opportunity arises. Each success allows the character to immediately regain 1 bashing Will or Morale.